1. Field of the Invention
The present invention discloses a method for dispensing scented coupons in a way that activates the scents as they are removed from a coupon dispenser.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Over the years, there have been many dispenser boxes developed for the dispensing of sheets of paper or coupons of some sort. This type of device has become more important in the market place as grocery and other stores have installed coupon dispensers on their shelves to give consumers incentives to make impulse purchases based on lower prices given at their stores on any given day of the week.
To accommodate consumer needs, there has been a number of different paper dispensing devices over the years.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,253,742 (W. H. West et al.) discloses a dispenser for interfolded paper. The dispenser comprises a vertically disposed container having a dispensing opening and a spring-actuated follower plate in the container adapted to support a vertically disposed stack of interfolded paper sheets. A plate is secured to the under side of the cover at one side of the dispensing opening, and engages the upper end of the stack while maintaining a predetermined spacing between the stack and the dispensing opening. A second plate is secured to the underside of the cover, the ends of the plates adjacent the dispensing opening being rounded to form deflecting surfaces.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,390,820 (Wright et al.) discloses an elevating dispensing device for flexible sheet material. The dispensing aperture has flaps to retain the end of successively drawn sheets above the aperture for ease of withdrawal. The stack of sheets rests within the carton on an elevating platform which is flexibly attached on two opposing sides to the base of the adjacent side walls of the carton by flexibly folded extension panels which allow upward urging of the elevating platform.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,237,424 (S. N. Hope) discloses a sheet dispenser comprising a casing adapted to contain a pack of interfolded sheets and having opposite end walls with inwardly directed embossments adjacent to the opposite sides of the casing. A pair of cover members extend between the casing end walls and having end walls with outwardly directed embossments adapted to register with the casing embossments. A coiled spring for each cover member urges the cover member against the pack, with the spring surrounding a cooperating pair of the embossments on the casing and cover member.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,993,590 (Windorski), and U.S. Pat. No. 5,165,570 (Windorski et al.) are for dispensers for a stack of partially adhesive coated sheets stacked with the adhesive coating on each successive sheet disposed along alternate opposite sides of the stack and releasably adhering the sheets together.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,590, the dispenser for adhesive coated sheets has opposed end surfaces having parallel upper ends adapted to be engaged by the opposite sides of the stack with the with the top sheets in the stack parallel to the adjacent upper ends, with the opposed end surfaces diverging slightly from each other toward the upper ends of the end surfaces to cause movement of the end portions of the stack along the end surfaces toward the upper ends in response to forces applied to the stack to sequentially remove sheets from the stack through the opening.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,993,590 (Simpson, assigned to Comakr Bates) discloses a dispenser box allowing for the removal of individual coupons without the chance of another coupon being removed at the same time. The dispenser comprises walls defining a cavity adapted to receive the stack of sheets, a rectangular flat top wall having an opening through which the sheets may be individually dispensed, a flat bottom wall having approximately the same dimensions as the flat top wall, with the flat bottom wall being approximately parallel to the flat top wall, and resilient means to push the stack of said sheets to the opening in the top wall of the dispenser.